<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Always the Quiet Ones by galaxysoup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532269">It's Always the Quiet Ones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxysoup/pseuds/galaxysoup'>galaxysoup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But not like DEAD dead, Gen, Technically Daniel's dead in this one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2003-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2003-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxysoup/pseuds/galaxysoup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it’s the little things that say the most.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Always the Quiet Ones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to <a href="http://www.sg1hc.com/main.shtml">The Comfort Zone</a> fanfic archive.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h2>It's Always the Quiet Ones</h2>
</div><p>
"Sam? Sam, it's your turn. Move already."

</p>
<p>
Sam blinked and came back to Earth with a bump. "Sorry, Cass." She studied the board. How the hell had her pieces gotten into this predicament? She didn't remember moving them like that. 

</p>
<p>
"You haven't been paying attention," Cassie said pointedly. "You going to tell me what's wrong or what?"

</p>
<p>
Sam grimaced. It had been two days since Daniel had disappeared - again - and she was still trying to think of some way to break it to Cassie that her youngest Uncle was possibly maybe kind of dead. Again. When she'd mentioned it to Janet, Janet had raised her eyebrows and gently but firmly passed the buck. "I told her last time," Janet had said, pushing the bag of M&amp;Ms in Sam's direction. "Now it's your turn."

</p>
<p>
Sam sighed and rolled a pawn between her fingers. "Cassie, it's about Daniel." She put down the pawn and forced herself to look Cassie in the eye. "We think he may really be dead this time."

</p>
<p>
It was blunt, but after six of years of living with the galaxy's most resurrection-prone adopted family they were past beating around the bush.

</p>
<p>
Cassie's shoulders drooped. "I had a feeling he was." She gave Sam a tiny half-smile. "I flunked my last French test. I was hoping he was just busy."

</p>
<p>
Sam's eyes narrowed. "Have you seen Daniel since he ascended?"

</p>
<p>
Cassie's gaze slid off Sam's face and settled somewhere beyond her left shoulder. "No."

</p>
<p>
No way. No WAY. Teal'c and the Colonel she could see, they had been in life-threatening situations and Daniel's help, however subtle, had literally saved their souls, but CASSIE? "I don't believe this," she muttered.  She pinned the squirming Cassie with a hard stare. "What did he say?" The Colonel and Teal'c had been unusually male when she'd tried to get out of them the particulars of Daniel's visits. The Colonel had hemmed and hawed and finally said that being locked in a cell with Daniel on an Oma kick was worse than any kind of torture Baal could think up. Teal'c just got extremely stoic and refused to say anything, reminding Sam forcefully of the statues on Easter Island.

</p>
<p>
Cassie brightened a little and, wonder of wonders, actually met Sam's eyes. "It's not what he says," she said earnestly. "It's what he DOES."

</p>
<p>
Sam frowned. "What do you mean?"

</p>
<p>
Cassie smiled. "It's little things, mostly. I've passed every vocab quiz since he left. My computer hasn't crashed in months and Mom actually said I could start learning how to drive. Stuff like that."

</p>
<p>
"Yeah, but have you seen him?"

</p>
<p>
"Not physically exactly, no." Cassie's smile turned to a grin. "Just little things that let me know he's watching out for me."

</p>
<p>
Sam fought a brief inner battle and smiled. "That's great, sweetheart."

</p>
<p>
Cassie rolled her eyes, her expression clearly saying 'Adults!' 

</p>
<p>
"Fine, don't believe me. But you know how bad I am at French. That's all I'm saying."

</p>
<p>
Later, alone in her kitchen, Sam had to smile at Cassie's conviction. She'd done the same thing after her mother had died. Every good grade bore her mother's signature, every personal triumph was divine intervention. It did help a little.

</p>
<p>
She took a sip of her coffee and frowned suddenly. She was no coffee snob like Daniel, but she would swear that it tasted like French Vanilla. She opened the cupboard and checked the package. Huh. Maybe it had been mislabeled or something.

</p>
<p>
She turned and glanced through her house, at the TV that had spontaneously started getting two hundred channels when she only paid for thirty, the radio that always seemed to be playing her favorite songs, the smoke alarms whose batteries hadn't needed to be changed in more than a year. And now that she thought about it, her motorcycle had been remarkably problem-free.

</p>
<p>
It couldn't be... could it?

</p>
<p>
Sam laughed and shook her head at her own fanciful thoughts. She was as bad as Cassie, attributing every windfall to an ethereal being who couldn't even bother himself to drop by when she was dying from Nirrti's manipulations. Silly Sam, head in the clouds. 

</p>
<p>
But she had to admit it would be a very Daniel thing to do.

</p>
<p>
<strong>FINIS</strong>



</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>